Gate Guardians
by FinexShadeforever0.0
Summary: Dimitri left Rose to become Tasha's guardian. Rose disappeared after graduation. Dimitri was never turned. Don't like, don't read.
1. Intro

Hey my name is Rozalia Lisa Belikov Hathaway. I'm sure you've all heard that name before and yes I'm the daughter of Rosemarie Hathaway, I'm 17 and the only child that has 2 damphire parents. It was as simple as that or so I thought. Lets start at the beginning I'm sure it would all make a lot more sense that way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Years Earlier**

I was waiting at the front of the office waiting for my mom's so called long lost friend who hasn't even tried to contact her in 17 years. After reading mom's dairy I'm just too curious about considering that she died about a year after she gave birth to me but my mom's friend Sydney, an alchemist, took care of me after she died and even buried her too but I'm not sure anyone knows about her death yet.

I was too caught up with my thoughts that I didn't even hear the door open and close. There stood a woman with blond hair in a messy bun in a pink blouse and white skinny jeans and a man with black hair and icy blue eyes, behind them was a boy who looked like he was around my age with blond hair and icy blue eyes like the older man's. Then the woman started speaking, " Are you Rozalia Hathaway?" she asked me.

"Yes I am, who are you?" I asked her but she started having tears in her eyes and started speaking frantically to the man.

"Christian, its her! It's really her! We finally found her!" "Really Liss?" he asked as he started to look at me. "Oh my god it really is her, she looks exactly like Rose!" he exclaimed, wait a minute did he just say Rose? That's my mother's name why would they know it? Unless… I trailed off.

"Is you're name Christian Ozera?" I asked the man, he seemed startled that I knew his name. Huh, it really is them then, I can't believe it they were finally here, after all this time.

"Yeah, my name's Christian but how did you know?" he asked me.

"Your name was mentioned in my mom's dairy, her name is Rose Hathaway, in her dairy she said you were like the brother she never had but always wanted even though she was never going to admit that to you, well at least not to your face," I told him even though mom never would have and then I showed them the diary.

The woman had tears in her eyes and the boy who was about my age looked at his mother then back at me wondering what was happening and as if right on cue Christian started with the introductions. "Okay since you already know my name we can skip that part, this is my wife Vaslisa Dragormir and to my right is my son who is the same age as you and his name is Carter Ozera Dragormir and now its your turn," he introduced.

"Well my name is Rozalia Hathaway," I told them, I didn't want to tell them my full name yet not until the time was right but mostly its because I can't fully trust them yet not even from all the things my mom has told me about them in her dairy.

"Well now that the introductions are over I just wanted to say that's its great to finally get to meet you," Lisa hugged me in a bone-crushing hug that was usually descried in my mom's dairy.

"Um… Lisa…. can't…. breath, "I chocked and then she let me go and apologized.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere Christian's phone rang, he steppe outside for a minute and then came back with a smile on his face.

"Well, I have some great news, we're all going to Russia and Rozalia can come with us, Aunt Tasha just called and invited us to visit her and the Belikovs since she's going to visit them with Guardian Belikov, is that alright with you Rozalia," he asked me. Well I've always wanted to visit Russia, and this might be my only chance to meet my father in 17 years.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you guys, oh and I almost forgot. You can call me Roza, according to Aunt Sydney, mom used to call me that all the time and because it was the nick name my father gave her," I confessed to them although I'm pretty sure they don't even know who he is.

"That's great, well then everyone, pack your bags we're leaving for Russia in 5 hours, Roza we'll meet you at the airport okay, can you get Sydney to drive you to the airport after you're done packing, we'll meet you there," said Christian and with that we went our separate ways.

* * *

We've been on the plane to Russia for about 4 hours now and had only about 2 hours to go. On the way there I got to know Carter better and I found out that he had an older brother who was about a year older than him and he had specialized in 2 elements; one of them was Fire and the other was Spirit.

I told him a little bit about myself too, I graduated early and had gotten my promise mark from Alberta through a few of her connections, though I don't have an official charge yet but I know from Alberta that I'm close to my mother's level or even surpassed her when she was my age.

They were all surprised to hear that but with that we had reached Russia. A few SUV's were there to pick us up; I was surprised to find Grandpa Abe standing next to one of them.

I run up to him and hugged him "Grandpa! What are you doing here I thought you had some business to take care of in Turkey with Grandma," I exclaimed, I was really happy to see him.

"Well, we finished early and I heard that you were coming to Russia with Lisa and the others so I thought I would surprise you and in case you were wondering Grandma Janine's at Mark and Oskana's house," he told me while he hugged me tight. After my mother had died Grandpa Abe and Grandma Janine were the ones who looked after me and had taught me how to fight thus I graduated early.

During our discussing I had completely forgotten that Carter and everyone else was standing there with their mouths hanging down. Oh. Right, I forgot to tell them about Abe and Janine, Oh Well like mother like daughter. During the car ride to the Belikov's house I told everyone about Grandpa Abe and Grandma Janine. They didn't seem so surprised about Grandma Janine being my grandmother but when I told them that Abe was my grandfather they just sat there with their mouths hanging open and stared at us like we had 3 heads or something.

Well after a few hours of explaining and being stared at we finally reached the Belikov's house. As we got out of the car Grandpa Abe dragged me to the side where no one noticed and from the look in his eye it means that he has something to tell me.

"What's wrong Grandpa?" I questioned him, it unusual to see him act this way.

"Listen Ro I need you to stay clear of Guardian Belikov and keep your identity a secret from him," he told me, well this was a first but I already knew that I should keep my real identity a secret from him and I already decided that I wasn't going to tell him until I knew why he left my mother and if he even loved her at all.

"I know what to do already Grandpa. I already decided to not tell him who I really was until the moment is right and I don't think that moment is going to come any time soon and I don't think that I can keep it a secret from him and tell him that I'm his so called soul mate's daughter is such a good idea," I told him, I knew that even if I were to tell him who I really was I don't think he'll ever believe me and I didn't feel comfortable doing a DNA test.

"I know that you've thought about this, I just want you to be careful, god knows your mother never was, I'm just glad that you're a lot careful then she ever was," he joked but I can see it in his eyes, his and Grandma Janine's, whenever they spoke of mom their eyes would be filled with sadness and a spick of anger in it and I know that spick of anger is because of my father.

"I will Grandpa you don't need to worry about me I'll be fine I won't say anything I just wish mom could've seen him one last time before she left," I told him as a lone tear escaped my eye.

"Me too Ro, me too," I answered me and right at that moment Lisa yelled.

"Roza come on the Belikov's and Tasha's at the door greeting us."

"Coming!" I yelled back as we ran to the door but I stopped as soon as I got close and stared at the people in front of me, my other grandparents and father.

"Roza?" he said but it was more like a question but I think its because he was the one who gave that nickname to mom.

"Yes? How do you know my name?" I questioned him, I need to play dumb and pretend to not know who he is.

"What, you don't remember me?" he asked but was replied by Lisa before I had a chance to answer.

"Guardian Belikov, everyone, I would like to introduce you to Rozalia Hathaway," she introduced.

"Hathaway, as in Rose Hathaway's daughter," the old woman stated but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes, nice to meet you but how do you know my mother," I questioned them even though I already knew the answer.

"Well, my son has told me a lot about her when she was his student but they haven't kept in contact after he left and became Natasha's Guardian," she told me, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for telling me," I thanked her and she nodded back to me.

"Oh my God you look just like Rose did when she was 17," Tasha spoke for the first time.

"I know Aunt Tasha that's what we thought for the first time, actually yesterday was the first time we met her," Christian informed her.

"Well, we're glad we just found her, it took us 16 long years to find her and we finally did," Lisa told her.

"Well lets all go inside I'm sure you're all hungry by now after that long flight," the old woman lead us inside.

Once we were inside and had lunch all the questioning started.

"So Rozalia why isn't your mother here with you," asked Tasha. God I hoped this question wouldn't turn up but she just had to shatter my hope like she shattered my mother's.

"Um.. My mother's not here with me because.. She's dead," I replied in a small voice looking down at my knees.

"What?" That came from Dimitri.

" She's dead, she has been for the last 16 years," I explained while I looked up everyone stared at me with shock and sadness in their eyes except for Grandpa who chose to still silent throughout this whole entire conversation.

"What… How can she be dead…?" Lisa asked, her voice breaking at the end.

"Mom died a year after she gave birth to me but I don't know what caused it, no one ever told me, not even Aunt Sydney," I whispered.

After that everyone was silent. No one spoke, no one wanted to, not after being told by your best friends daughter that your best friend has been dead for 16 years. After a few more moments of silence, Tasha (that stupid scar-faced bitch) decided to break it.

"Well why don't we all head to bed I'm sure everyone's tired from the trip," she said happily as if the death of my mother was something to celebrate but everyone nodded in agreement that we should head to bed and with that Grandpa spoke.

"Well we best be going Ro, Janine's waiting for us to get back since we stayed longer than expected," he said to me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well she can stay here, I'm sure we have an extra bedroom here somewhere right mama," Dimitri asked.

"Of course since Sonya and Karolina got married and moved out they'll be returning to their houses and Victoria is staying at Nikolai's, we have enough room for everyone," Olena told everyone.

"That's alright Olena. Janine is waiting for us at Mark and Oskana's house, and its been a while since Janine has seen her, she would have my head if I didn't bring here with me," he joked but I'm sure what he was saying was true about Grandma having his head.

"Well alright then we'll see everyone in the morning but Abe before you go I must insist that you, Janine and Rozalia have breakfast with us in the morning," Olena smiled.

"Alright we'll be here around 9 in the morning, now that that's settled shall we go Ro," he asked me.

"Yeah okay Grandpa, bye everybody see you in the morning," I said my goodbyes.


	3. Dimitri's POV

**Dimitri's Point of View**

I was visiting my family with Tasha since its almost been a year since I had last seen them and Tasha asked if she could invite Christian and his family to visit them with us almost immediately after we arrived. As Tasha was on the phone with Christian my thoughts wondered to Roza. Oh god Roza. _I wonder how she is. Does she have any kids? Was she married? _Just the thought of someone else being with her instead of me made my heart swell. _Stop it Belikov. You left her remember. You haven't even bothered to contact her for the last 17 years. She's not yours anymore._ As Tasha reentered the room, she informed me that Christian and the others, excluding Carter's brother, were going to be here tomorrow and Christian has said that they had a surprise for us.

I woke up the next morning and got ready and went down for breakfast. I talked with my family as we waited for Christian and Lisa to get here. Hours had pasted and a couple of SUVs stopped in front of the house and Christian, Lisa, and Carter exited the SUVs. Along with who seemed like Abe and… Oh my god. It can't be. My eyes widened. It was Rose. It was Roza! Why is she here? How does she know Abe? All of these questions circled my head.

As Christian and Lisa walked towards us to greet us my eyes focused on Roza. She doesn't even look any different even after these 17 years. I looked at her and tried to memorize her while she was talking to Abe. As she finished talking to Abe, they started heading our way, because Lisa called for her with the Russian nickname I gave her. As they reached the door I couldn't help but say her name so I did. "Roza?" I called her but it came out more like a question.

"Yes? How do you know my name?" she asked me.

"What? You don't remember me?" I asked her. How can she not remember who I was, and as if Lisa read my mind she went right to the introductions.

"Guardian Belikov, everyone, I would like to introduce you to Rozalia Hathaway," she stated. What? Hathaway? Was she Rose's daughter? If so, where was Rose?

"Hathaway, as in Rose Hathaway," mama stated but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes, nice to meet you but how do you know my mother," she asked. God, she sounded so much like Roza.

"Well, my son has told me a lot about her when she was his student but they haven't kept in contact after he left and became Natasha's Guardian," she told her.

"Oh, I see thank you for telling me," she thanked mama. She's so much more polite than Rose.

"Oh my God, you look just like Rose did when she was 17," Tasha stated the obvious.

"I know Aunt Tasha that's what we thought for the first time, actually yesterday was the first time we met her," Christian informed Tasha.

"Well, we're glad we just found her, it took us 16 long years to find her and we finally did," Lisa told Tasha.

"Well lets all go inside I'm sure you're all hungry by now after that long flight," mama lead us all inside.

After lunch and all the introductions done Tasha asked the question I've been dying to ask her.

"So Rozalia why isn't your mother here with you," asked Tasha.

We all then turned to Rozalia; she looked like she just had her hopes shattered, like how I shattered Rose's.

"Um.. My mother's not here with me because.. She's dead," she replied in a small voice looking down at her knees.

"What" That came from me. How can Roza be dead!

"She's dead. She has been for the last 16 years," she told us while she slowly looked up. Her eyes widen at all of our expressions but the only thought on my mind was how? How can she be dead? I didn't even get to see her for the last time. How was she feeling? Did she still love me even at her last breath? Did she hate me for leaving her after that night at the cabin on her birthday? We were all silent for a while but Tasha broke it.

"Well why don't we all head to bed I'm sure everyone's tired from the trip," she said almost as if she was happy that Rose was dead.

Well after what we all just heard everyone agreed and that's when Abe spoke up.

"Well we best be going Ro, Janine's waiting for us to get back since we stayed longer than expected," he said.

_No, she can't go; she's the only thing left linking me to Roza. Even if she might be some one else's daughter she's also Rose's daughter and I can't lose her like I did Rose. _So I made a suggestion.

"Well she can stay here, I'm sure we have an extra bedroom here somewhere right mama," I asked.

"Of course since Sonya and Karolina got married and moved out they'll be returning to their houses and Victoria is staying at Nikolai's, we have enough room for everyone," mama told everyone.

"That's alright Olena. Janine is waiting for us at Mark and Oskana's house, and its been a while since Janine has seen her, she would have my head if I didn't bring here with me," Abe joked but I'm sure what he was saying was true about Janine having his head especially since she was Roza's mother.

"Well alright then we'll see everyone in the morning but Abe before you go I must insist that you, Janine and Rozalia have breakfast with us in the morning," mama smiled.

"Alright we'll be here around 9 in the morning, now that that's settled shall we go Ro," he asked Rozalia.

"Yeah okay Grandpa, bye everybody see you in the morning," she said her goodbyes.

After they left we all went to our rooms. I went back to my old room and much to Tasha's protest before about us sharing a room she ended up in Sonya's old room after a long argument. I decided that I would use tomorrow to try and ask Rozalia as much questions as I can about Roza before she died, and if she had heard anything about her from some of Roza's friends that helped her throughout the first year of Rozalia's life with her. As I drifted off to a much need sleep I found Roza in my dreams where she will always be.


	4. Chapter 2

As we reached Mark's and Oksana's house I was beginning to wonder why Dimitri asked if I could stay at their house. Once we got there I had a feeling that something was going to happen but I didn't know what it was.

"Ro, how've you been," exclaimed Grandma as she ran outside to hug me.

"I've been good Grandma," I replied as I hugged her back.

"Come on, we'll talk instead, we have something to tell you and someone to show you,' said Grandma as she pushed me inside.

"What's going on Grandma? Oh, and hey Oskana, hey Mark, how have you guys been," I asked them; this was very strange behavior for them.

"Well, Ro, we've been keeping something from you. Actually, rather than a something its more of a someone," Grandma answered me.

"Okay, what is it? It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked her sarcastically.

"What Janine is trying to say is that well, you have a brother; a twin brother to be exact, and he's here to see you. Ruşen, please come out already, she'll find you here sooner or later." Grandpa called out.

A boy came out; He was about my age with mom's hair and Dimitri's eyes, then he spoke. "Nice to finally meet you Rozalia or can I call you Ro," he asked me. He seemed nice.

"You can just call me Ro, but you haven't told me what your name was yet," I pointed out.

"Sorry, my bad. My name is Ruşen Mason Belikov Hathaway; I'm your long lost twin brother," he told me but how is that even possible.

"How is this possible? Mom didn't write anything down in her diary," I questioned.

"Ro, your mother never had the chance to write it down and it was her wishes that we made two copies of her diary. Ro, one was for you and the other one was for Ruşen," Grandpa told me.

As I thought about it, it all made a lot more sense and as if I was acting on impulse I ran to Ruşen, my long lost twin and gave him a hug as I cried on his shoulder. After a moment he hugged me back just as tight and throughout this whole event I wonder how mom would react if she sees that we're back together again after all those years. Grandma and Grandpa were crying also as they watched us.

"Well, I'm sure you're all tired after all this information we just gave you. Oh, and Janine and Ruşen, we're all going to have breakfast with the Belikovs tomorrow," Grandpa informed them.

"Okay Grandpa. Can Ruşen and I share a room for tonight I want to catch up with him," I asked Grandpa. He somehow agreed to that. Probably because he knew that we needed some brother sister bonding.

Throughout the whole entire night we asked each other questions about each other and how our lives have been so far and I found out that he was the older one but only by a couple of minutes. He also knew that Dimitri was our father and he agreed with me when I told him that I was going to hide whose daughter I was until the time was right. Apparently he was going to do that also when he meets everyone tomorrow. Eventually we fell asleep from all the questioned and we both fell into a deep sleep and dreaming of our mother.

* * *

The next morning Grandpa, Grandma, Ruşen, and I made our way to the Belikov's house. When we were about half a mile away from the house a figure was running towards us. Ruşen, Grandma and I went to our defensive stances fearing the figure thinking it was strigori. As the figure came closer we realized that the figure was only Dimitri on his morning run. As he approached us he slowed his running to a jog to a walk and then fully stopped in front of us.

"Hello Abe, Rozalia. Are you guys heading down for breakfast now? Dimitri asked us.

"Yes, we are Guardian Belikov. I suppose you're training right now, are you not." Grandma asked with a hint of hate in her eyes.

"Uh, yes. I thought I should get some training in before breakfast. Who might this be?" He noticed Ruşen besides me for the first time.

"This is Ro's long lost twin brother," answered Grandpa.

"Nice to meet you Guardian Belikov," greeted Ruşen but there was a hint of hate to his greeting.

"Hello to you too. I was just about to come tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Okay thank you Guardian Belikov"

This first meeting wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been and as we reached the Belikov house I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen today. Whether it was good or bad I don't know but somebody was going to get hurt and I know just who it was going be.

* * *

As we entered the Belikov house the scents of freshly made eggs and beacon washed over me, we all entered the kitchen together before I had anytime to find a seat Yeva, my great-grandmother came up to Ruşen and I and hugged us. I can safely say that that surprised the both of us but before she pulled back from us she whispered to us, " I am so sorry my great-grandchildren about how your father treated your mother and I hope that you two will formally join the family with your real identies soon." Then she walked away like nothing happened.

"Well, come on Ro, Ruşen, why don't you two take a seat and have some breakfast first before you two go sparring in the back yard," Grandpa chuckled and Grandma was struggling not to laugh at Grandpa's silliness.

"Well Grandpa, how did you know that we wanted to spar with each other," I asked as I made my way towards them with Ruşen in tow.

"Well, you two are your mother's children after all, she would punch someone if anyone got in her way, especially when it comes to fighting," Grandma replied as she handed us plates.

"You know she's right, from what I could understand from mom's diary she was not someone who you wanted to piss off," this time Ruşen was the one who added the statement but I knew he was right.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Your mother was always all talk and no bite. She was such a blood whore," Tasha whispered that last part but Grandpa, Ruşen, and I heard it and that just made my blood boil. So I decided to talk back but Ruşen beat me too it.

"Your one to talk Lady Ozera. From what I understand you were the blood whore back when you were in school and now as it appears that that has not changed," Ruşen replied as he drank his coffee. How did he know that about Tasha, I didn't know that, and as if he was reading his mind he asked my unspoken question," I did my research before I got here," he winked at me and I laughed but it was cut short by Tasha's snorting.

"Just what I expected from Rose, the blood whores, children," she sneered and that was my breaking point as I gathered the darkness around me I burst.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU SCAR-FACED BITCH. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. MY MOTHER WAS A GREAT MOTHER AND A GREAT GUARDIAN," by this point I was yelling and everyone was staring at my outburst but if that scar-faced bitch doesn't shut her moth soon I'm going to break every bone in her body.

"And why should I WHEN ITS ALL TRUE," she shouted back at me back that was her biggest mistake she has ever made in her life.

Out of nowhere I lunged at her over the table and gave her a right hook at her jaw and it satisfied me as I heard that cracking sound that told me that it broke, after that all hell broke loose. As I continued to punch the living day lights out of the scar-faced bitch the darkness around me started to take over as my eyes turned from a chocolate brown to a black mid-night color and my rage getting the best of me. My mind went blank as I felt someone pull me off of Tasha and without a doubt it was Ruşen. Even though I knew it was him but it didn't stop me from thrashing and fighting to get out of his restriction lock.

"Ro, you have to calm down, okay, the darkness is starting to take over and you have to fight it for control and if you don't then you'll be consumed by the darkness," he whisper into my ear but I didn't listen to him.

"I don't care she has to pay for what she said about mom. She's the reason mom left and she's the reason we're not a complete family! If not for her than mom would still be here," as I cried out and got out of Ruşen's lock I lunged for Tasha again but stopped when a light appeared from mom's diary and I blacked out.


	5. Ruşen's POV (last part of Chapter 2)

Just as Ro was lunging for Tasha, Ro's copy of mom's diary started to glow and as it did Ro just collapsed. I tried to catch her but I knew I wasn't going to reach her in time, but as I was reaching her Ro seemed like she was levitating in the air as if there was someone who was carrying her. As the glow of the diary dimmed down a little I could make out a silhouette of a woman who had pure snow-white wings, an angel and she was carrying Ro. As she turned around I finally saw her face, brown eyes with dark brown hair. It was mom. It was really her.

"Roza," whispered Guardian Belikov also known as dad.

She said nothing but just smiled when she saw me and put Rozalia in my arms however before she started to disappear I heard a voice in my head, _Ru__ş__en I'm so happy to finally meet you and Rozalia although I had hoped that I wouldn't be meeting you like this when one of you lost to the darkness but I got to see you two all grown up so I guess I can call that even. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Ro but soon we'll be a family again. _She smiled at me and began to fade however before she did so she looked sadly over at dad and spoke in my head once more, _look after yourself and Ro Ru__ş__en dark forces are coming soon and they're going to be after you and Ro; you're powers should awaken soon tell dad and he'll know what to do. I'm sorry but I have to leave again but I can assure you that we'll see each other soon,_ and with that she faded and Ro began to open her eyes.

"Ruşen was that really mom,"

"Yeah but I thought you were unconscious at first,"

"I was but mom also spoke to me in my mind while she told you all of the things that she did,"

As we were about to continue our conversation the scar-faced bitch chose that moment to wake up and threaten us.

"You whore spawn! You can bet that you'll be receiving a letter soon as well as face the rest of your life in a jail cell!" threatened Tasha.

"That's enough aunt Tasha you are not going to punish them for protecting their mother's name and I won't have you threaten my sister's children," retorted Christian.

"So you're going to choose them over your fresh and blood," cried Tasha.

"Tasha I think its best you leave," Great Grandma Belikov pressed.

"I agree with mother. Its best if you left right now Tasha," agreed Grandma Belikov.

"Fine then come on Dimka," said Tasha.

"You're leaving by yourself Tasha, I'm staying here with my family," retorted Dimitri.

With a final shriek as she stomped up stairs and in less than five minutes she slammed the door behind her with her luggage in tow, then everyone turned towards us and I was pretty sure all they saw was shock on our faces.


	6. Rusen's darkness

**Hey guys I'm back! ;D sorry for the mega late update but with AP testing, SAT's and finals finally over I can get back to writing my stories! YAY! . Sad news is I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update during my trip back to my home country but I'll try my best. They block google I mean come on who blocks google. Well on will the story.**

* * *

After Natasha had left all that was left was an uncomfortable silence. I knew I had to talk to grandpa about what mom told us and I knew that whatever it was it couldn't be good especially not with all mom told us about those dark forces, but before I had a chance to talk to grandpa dad asked us things that were not meant to be revealed, at least not yet but it seems that those secrets were going to be revealed much sooner than anyone anticipated.

"Ruşen can you please tell me who your father is," asked dad. Its kind of funny how my own father is asking me who my father is, like I would've known who he was and had him with me all my life.

"I'm sure that is hardly any of your concern considering you were only our mother's trainer," I told him in an icy tone. I wasn't about ready to forgive him yet; not for what he did to mom. He doesn't deserve to walk into our life out of nowhere just like how he walked out on mom.

"I'm sure Guardian Belikov was just wondering. I'm sure Rose would have written down who your father was in her dairy. I really want to know who my sister had you guys with," reasoned Aunt Lisa.

"Mom did write who dad is but that is something we shouldn't really tell you," interrupted Ro as we turned her sights on the floor, but that reply didn't bring an end to thing; in fact things only got worst when dad practically shouted in our faces why we couldn't tell me, and then I just couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Because Guardian Belikov, our father is the same man who walked out on our mother. THAT'S RIGHT GUARDIAN BELIKOV YOU'RE OUR FATHER! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WALKED OUT ON MOM WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU THE MOST!" I shouted at him but he only stood there with a shocked look on his face, as did everyone else. His look of shock only angered me further and I felt darkness take over my body and I just tackled Dimitri to the floor, he was shocked and surprised by my attack but recovered in record time. He led me to the backyard so that we wouldn't break any of the furniture in the house. Soon instead of evading me he went on the offensive but was careful as to not hit me somewhere it was fatal but the darkness just fueled my anger on how he walked out on mom and how he never even once called her or her friends to check up on her. I landed multiple punches on him: in the stomach, kicked him in the back of his knees, and an elbow to the side of his head.

He fell down and was dazed for a minute but that was all the time I needed to get on top of him and punch his nose, I was about to punch him again but something stopped me. I looked up and saw that my copy of mom's dairy was shining and soon enough for mom appeared before us again.

_Ru__ş__en that's enough, I need you to let go of the hold the darkness has over you. I know Dimitri has made some mistakes but that only makes us who we are and we are not Strigori._

"But mom what he did to you was unforgivable,"

_I know Ru__ş__en and even though I have not forgiven him everyone deserves a chance to explain themselves and the reasons for the decisions that they made, though you know I didn't expect both you and Ro to use my power so close to one another though I guess I have myself to blame for that as both of you seem to have my temper._ She smiled at us and gave grandpa a knowing look.

_Listen to me Ru__ş__en dad will bring you to a place tomorrow and if anyone whom you trust wants to go allow them okay. Tomorrow we will finally be a family again and I'll be able to hold both you and Ro in my arms again._ With that mom faded away leaving everyone in awe. I knew from the look on their faces that they heard everything mom told Ro and I and from the looks of things we were going to have a very large crowd coming with us when we went to get mom, but from everything that's happened today all I wanted to do was sleep.

I told grandpa that Ro and I were heading but to Oskana's and soon we left with Dimitri still stunned on the ground, one thing was for sure tomorrow was going to be an interesting day for everyone.

* * *

**Well thanks for all the supporters so far and also thanks for the reviews and those who have sent me a message. Please review I need some ideas and where this story is going to go though if some of you do read Naruto do you guys think I should post a Naruto story on as well though its genderbending Naruto and the only one who is Genderbended is Naruto himself so give me some ideas and reviews please. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys sorry for the late update but I saw some of the reviews and I got a message but let me make this clear. I am not abandoning this sorry. I might take a while to post a chapter but I will post it. I know the chapter labeling is wrong but I had no idea what I was thinking when I did the labeling.**

* * *

The next day grandpa told us that we were going to take us somewhere but where we didn't know. Ruşen was just as confused as I was but when we left Oskana's home with Oskana, Mark, and grandma we saw the entire Belikov family with their cars behind them.

"What are you guys doing here Yeva?" grandpa asked Yeva with a dangerous look in his eyes and grandma was no better.

"I know where you are going and we are going to come with you no matter what." argued Yeva who looked grandpa Abe in the eye. After what seemed like minutes they broke eye contact and grandpa just told us to get in the car without looking back at the Belikov family.

Ruşen, grandma and I joined Oskana and Mark in the car. Soon we left the town and on the road into a forest with the Belikovs trailing not far behind us. We were in the car for about two hours, I was talking to Ruşen about what mom said and what it could possibly have meant, and what powers we could have and when would they awaken. Soon we reach a groove; there was a cave, a field and what looked like a pond. Everyone got out of the car and grandpa led us into the cave. The inside of the cave was amazing with crystals that lit up in different colors. Grandpa led us to the back of the cave where there was a wall of crystals. He touched the crystals in a pattern and then the ground started to shake and we started to move down. We finally stopped and grandpa led us through a dark tunnel, how he was able to get through it without tripping in the dark, I'll never know but we were finally about to see light at the end of the tunnel. The light blinded everyone for a moment but when our eyes adjusted the sight awed us. At the far wall was a waterfall that seemed to simmer; all around us were fireflies and butterflies that seemed to have a trail of sparkles following after them. Grandpa shouted at us to hurry and it was then that I noticed how far he had gotten. He led us to the waterfall and just stared at it with a look that I didn't recognize.

I looked at the waterfall when something caught my attention. In the waterfall there seemed to be a crystal and with in the crystal there was a women. I looked closer and gasped. It was mom. I faintly noticed Ruşen taking in a deep breath beside me but I didn't care.

"Grandpa, is that who I think it is," I was afraid that I was wrong and that I was getting my hopes up.

"Yes, Ro. That is Rose. Both you and Ruşen's mother." He answered me with a sigh.

"Why is she like that grandpa," this time it was Ruşen who asked that question.

"You see not soon after you and Ro was born Rose started to feel sick. She felt tired even though she slept for almost an entire day and it was until a month later that we found out why. One day Rose took both of you and went on an outing with your aunt Sydney, grandma and me to the park where she suddenly fainted. We rushed her back home where she woke up a couple of hours later. Near dinner time just as we were about to eat a white light blinded us and when we opened our eyes again there was two people with pure white sings on their backs, can you guess who those two people were," he smiled at us.

"It was Vladmire and Anna, wasn't it grandpa," Ruşen answered. I nodded, I guess that makes sense since mom's whole adventure was based by them.

"That's right. They appeared before us and told us what was wrong with Rose, as it turns out it was just her powers awakening but because her body was still weak from giving birth to you two her body just couldn't handle the power and was shutting down. In order for Rose's body to adjust to the power without taking her life was what you see before you now, but there was also another thing in which came with your mother's powers as I'm sure you two will receive as well but I'll just let her explain it to you," he finished explaining and then turned towards the waterfall.

A few moments later the water from the waterfall started to evaporate but instead of forming steam it was just a cool breeze past through us. The fireflies and butterflies all started to fly towards the fall and suddenly there was a loud cracking sound. The crystal incasing mom had a crack running through the entire crystal. Then without notice the crystal shattered, a light blinding us. The light dimmed down and what we saw next completely surprised us. Mom still had her eyes closed and her hands held in a praying position but now she had a pair of pure snow white wings, and in a pure white princess style dress with a crown on her head. With feathers falling all around her, and us we only saw an image of an angel. She soon touched the ground she opened her eyes, they were a light urban brown that held such warmth that before I realized it, I was crying. I could see that Ruşen was close to crying too.

"Ro, Ruşen," she called us and held her arms open and I just couldn't hold it back anymore and just ran to her, and from the corner of me eye I saw Ruşen so the same. We reached her in record time and just held onto her like a lifeline and in a way she was. She said nothing but just held us close to her. After so long I finally see mom again, she was everything I imagined her to be but I knew it was too good to be true to have a nice moment with mom when Dimitri called mom's name.

"Roza," he breathed out her name.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! I kind of have an idea where this story is going to go but I need some ideas on some fight scenes. As for Tasha I neither confirm or deny that she is part of the new danger that is coming Ro's way. Well thanks for the support guys I really appreciate it.**

**BYE! SEE YOU SOON!**


End file.
